Demented Imagination
by masruiiiik
Summary: And whenever Sasori leaned in to touch him, to kiss him, Deidara kept his eye shut, because if he couldn't see his Master's face, he could pretend that Sasori did love him, and that it wasn't just his demented imagination getting the better of him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm trying a new kind of writing technique that's more choppy than not. Leave a review in the end and tell me how I did, please.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>-o-<p>

**Demented Imagination **

-o-

He was beautiful.

With his mess of bright red locks, big brown eyes framed with long lashes, perfect porcelain skin, slight smirk always gracing his face, and long nimble fingers with cute little toes to match, he was the epitome of perfection.

And despite the insults and threats that this beautiful creature always threw to him, Deidara found himself falling a bit more in love with his Master Sasori each and every day.

-o-

And it was slowly killing him.

-o-

They sat across from each other with the warm blaze of the campfire between them. Sasori was staring up at the vast sky which twinkled with bright stars, his face was empty of emotions but his eyes flickered with life. Deidara stared shamelessly at his partner from beneath the protection of his bangs.

For once, there was nothing but silence filling the emptiness of the field.

"Master…" Deidara winced at how soft and meek he sounded in comparison to his usual bright and colourful self.

"What is it, brat?" Sasori either didn't notice the strange behaviour that seemed to radiate off the blonde, or he didn't care. For once, Deidara hoped that Sasori was ignorant instead of uncaring. The thought of being nothing, nothing at all, to the puppet-master hurt.

"I-I want you, yeah." Spitting it out quickly before his conscious and thought of self-preservation prevented the thoughts from escaping his lips.

Sasori stared at Deidara for a long while as the latter stared defiantly back at the redhead. He did his part, now whatever happened would happen if Sasori let it so.

"You know that I can't feel anything." Sasori finally blinked and answered him without the usual hostility.

"Yeah, I know, yeah." _Because Sasori was a puppet_, the thought was drilled into the blonde the first day that he met his partner.

"At least emotional wise, physically speaking is different."

"I know…"

Sasori stared incredulously at Deidara. "Then why are you setting yourself up for pain? You know I can't love you, and even if I could love you, I wouldn't want to love you. The most that we can have is something physical, and that's it. Is that what you want?"

Instead of answering, Deidara stood up and moved towards Sasori before landing with a soft thud right in the ex-Suna nin's lap. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, Deidara couldn't help but shiver at their close proximity, his fingers gently scraping against a wooden neck. Hesitantly, Deidara leaned in and placed his quivering lips to the cold, wooden ones of Sasori's. He stayed perfectly still while Sasori tensed up beneath him until finally, for what seemed to stretch on forever, relaxed and slowly responded back.

-o-

Everything after that was a blur of intertwined arms and legs, wrapped so closely together you can't even decipher where one started and the other ended. It started out soft and ended roughly, and while Deidara was content for a while, he ended up wanting more and more and found himself begging for something that he knew Sasori couldn't give.

-o-

Or even want to give.

-o-

"Why do you close your eyes?"

Deidara lay beside Sasori, stark naked under the canopy of trees hanging overhead. Sasori sat beside him, staring at the blonde with an emotionless face and questioning eyes.

"Because I'm lost in the pleasure, Master, yeah."

Sasori stared at Deidara for a stretch of time before nodding slowly, accepting the answer. Climbing slowly on top of the blonde, Sasori let his long fingers dance and explore the vast stretch of pale skin, and Deidara screwed his eyes shut and leaned back and let out a long, breathy moan.

-o-

"I close my eyes so I don't have to look at your face. And if I can't see your face, I can pretend that maybe you love me, yeah."

Deidara spoke to the sleeping form of Sasori, his single blue eye sad and his words hollow.

-o-

He died a bit more that night.

-o-

"I love you, yeah." The words were painted on his lips and before he could reel them back in, they escaped, overflowing with emotion.

Sasori paused, still hovering over his sweat-slicked form, and Deidara moaned despite the circumstances, feeling Sasori stop inside of him.

Sasori seemed to have decided to ignore his words, and continued on, plunging into Deidara mercilessly, as usual, but this time, instead of being filled with pleasure, Deidara felt like he was being ripped apart, and he didn't know if it was in a literal sense or not.

-o-

Seeing that Sasori didn't seem to care for his words, Deidara uttered them quietly every time they were together. It was a relief to be able to say them, but it felt like a knife plunging into his heart every time Sasori seemed to glare at him with distaste.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasori finally snapped one night after another rough session. "You know I don't feel the same way for you, you know I can't feel anything for you even if I wanted to, you stupid brat!"

Internally, Deidara disagreed with his Master's words. Despite himself, Deidara sometimes found Sasori's eyes lingering on his form and his face seemed to soften whenever he spoke to the blonde, but these moments could also be accounted for Deidara's demented and hopeless imagination.

"I have to tell you, yeah," Deidara said, "I feel like I'm going to explode if I keep it inside any longer, yeah."

"Then explode, God-dammit," Sasori glared at Deidara, "that's what you want right? To become your so-called _art_."

Deidara flinched at the harsh way Sasori spat out the words, refusing to meet the redhead's harsh stare. "Yeah, but this isn't a good kind of explosion, yeah."

Sasori snorted.

-o-

"I'd still rather you explode instead of all this."

-o-

Wish granted.

-o-

There was blood, so much blood. The bomb had gone off too close to Deidara, a desperate attempt, because as much as Deidara wanted to become art, he didn't want to die just yet.

(Not with this many regrets brewing inside of him.)

He managed to kill his opponents, but also managed to blow off practically half of himself. He was missing his left arm, his left ear and a chunk of his abdomen was missing as well.

Sasori had freaked and grabbed the form of his fallen partner before getting out of Hiruko and placing Deidara inside the wide compartment instead. The puppet master had fled the battle field, and annihilated everyone that attempted to follow them.

Sasori managed to find a cave hidden under the branches of several large trees, and quickly opened Hiruko's hatch before removing Deidara and placing the blonde gently on the cold floor. The ex-Suna nin managed to stop the bleeding, but that was about it.

-o-

He sat next to the blonde for the rest of the time that he was unconscious, so closely that Deidara brushed against Sasori's thigh every time he so much a moved an inch.

-o-

"I'm dying."

Deidara had woken up the next day, and Sasori would have brought him back to the Akatsuki base if it weren't for the fact that Deidara was in too fragile a state to move, and the fact that the base was three countries away.

"No, you're not, brat."

"I am, yeah." Deidara closed his one eye, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. "And even if I wasn't, I don't wanna live like this anyway, yeah. With only half my body intact."

Sasori frowned, "I could make you some puppet parts. You'll get used to it."

"Do I look like the type to want to live as a half-wooden person, Master Sasori, yeah?" A weak cough escaped his chapped lips.

"But you would live, you would be alive, and you wouldn't die, not yet at least." There was a brief silence as Sasori looked at the weak, mangled form of Deidara. The blonde had a small smile on his face, and Sasori frowned at the fact that this person wasn't really the Deidara he knew. This half-dead person wasn't vibrant and insane and alive and filled with life. This person was like a bad imitation of his partner.

"I'm dying."

"You're not."

"It doesn't matter," Deidara opened an eye, but instead of the vibrant blue Sasori was expecting, he was met with a cloudy, dead, dark blue eye. "I've been dying for a while anyways, yeah."

Sasori frowned at that, "What do you mean?"

But instead of answering, Deidara motioned to Sasori instead with his one good arm. Sasori obliged and leaned over Deidara, who smiled up at the redhead.

"But before I die," Deidara ignored the half-hearted glare thrown his way at the mention of death, "I have a request, yeah."

"What?"

Deidara reached up and softly touched Sasori's delicate features, calloused fingers dusting over soft skin. "I want you to take me one more time, yeah. It'll be a pretty damn good way to go, yeah?" Deidara smirked before his expression morphed into one filled with hesitation. "And, also, I want you to tell me you love me, yeah. I know you don't love me, but, I want you to lie to me and tell me that you do. Please, yeah."

Sasori didn't say anything, instead, he reached out and traced Deidara's outline instead. His nimble fingers worked delicately on Deidara's clothes before gently taking them off, mindful of Deidara's injuries. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Deidara's lips.

Everything was soft and slow, different from the usual rough and hard sex they had. This time, it felt like they were making love instead. And Deidara basked in the glow of it all, the soft slap of skin upon skin echoed in the cave, and as the blackness gathered at the corner of his eye, he pried his eye open.

He wanted to look at Sasori's face this time. He wanted the last thing he saw to be the mop of messy red hair, big brown eyes with long lashes, he wanted to carry this image to the afterlife. To wherever he may go.

And just when he was slipping from his Master Sasori's soft hold, he felt Sasori lean down and felt the soft brush of air against his right ear as Sasori whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you."

Satisfied, Deidara relinquished his hold and let his arm drop limply to his side. The words echoed through the cave, and as Sasori looked intensely at Deidara, he saw the blonde beam, and in a fleeting moment, Sasori saw the Deidara he knew. The vibrant blue eye was back and the kilowatt smile returned with full force. And just like that, it ended. The beautiful glow ended, and everything became silent.

Deidara died with a smile on his face.

"I love you."

-o-

**A/N: Interpret it how you want. I left it an open ending, did Sasori love Deidara is up to you to decide.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love,**

**Harmony**


End file.
